


Melting a Heart of Stone

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Devotion, Fluff, Love Confessions, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: Love confessions were complicated, especially for Taiju. Luckily, he knew Senkuu would understand him.





	Melting a Heart of Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).

Taiju tossed another stick onto the fire as Senkuu bustled around making tea. For only the second time in his life, he was tongue-tied. His original plan had been to confess to Senkuu after talking about it with Yuzuriha to see if she would be okay with the idea, although he kinda thought she would be fine with it. Being turned to stone for three thousand years had ruined that plan, though. And since she was still a stone statue, he couldn’t exactly ask Yuzuriha her opinion on his feelings.

Taiju loved both of them deeply, and couldn’t imagine living without both of his best friends by his side, and the centuries of being apart had only strengthened his conviction to tell both of them that he loved them. But his tongue seemed to turn back into stone whenever he tried to bring up the topic to Senkuu. It was time to try a different approach.

“Hey, Senkuu, have you ever thought about the future?” he asked once his friend returned with the tea. Senkuu rolled his eyes as he handed Taiju a teacup.

“I’m trying to build the future, you big oaf.”

“No, I mean after that. Like...like marriage and kids and stuff.” Taiju knew that his parents had wanted him to marry a nice girl, get a nice job and have some nice kids, and he had been okay with that until he realized he loved both Yuzuriha and Senkuu. Sure, he could still do all of that with Yuzuriha, but he wasn’t sure Senkuu wanted all of that, and he wanted both of them to be happy and comfortable.

“Mmm, that kind of thing never really appealed to me. I was originally going to try and become an astronaut, and that wouldn’t have left much time for relationship things.” Senkuu took a sip of his tea and smirked. “I’m still ten billion percent going to go to space, of course. But I have to rebuild humanity first, and those two things will eat up a lot of my time and energy. So I suppose romance doesn’t factor into my plans much, although if humanity needs me to reproduce, I’ll pass my genes on to the next generation.”

Taiju took a moment to absorb all of that. He knew Senkuu wanted to go to space, and some part of him was glad his friend was still going to pursue that goal. “So...uh...do you just not like girls?” He knew about gay people of course, and had heard that some weren’t interested in any romantic stuff. Senkuu gave him an odd look, and Taiju realized he may have insulted his friend. “I mean, it’s totally fine if you don’t! I’m just curious and stuff.”

“And people say I have no tact,” Senkuu said with a smile, and Taiju breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn’t upset, then. “I like girls in theory,” Senkuu continued, and Taiju held his breath again. “But most of them are so shallow, I can’t be bothered to care much about them.”

Taiju did his best not to droop. “Even Yuzuriha?” he asked, staring down at his tea.

Senkuu sighed and rapped his shoulder with a branch before stirring the fire with it. “I said _most_, you big oaf. Yuzuriha is different, obviously.”

Taiju perked up again, giving his friend a giant smile. “Yeah! She’s totally different than the other girls in our class!” Granted, he hadn’t paid the other girls much attention, but that was the vague memory he had of them.

Senkuu sighed and shook his head. “You are seriously terrible at talking about things like that.”

Taiju flushed and shot back, “So what? You don’t seem to be much better!”

“True, but I’m not thinking about confessing to a girl, unlike you.”

Taiju drooped again, feeling like a stone had buried itself in his stomach. “Yeah, well...well Yuzuriha isn’t the only one I want to confess to!” He froze, brain finally catching up with his mouth. Senkuu straightened, eyes wide, and Taiju rushed on. “I love Yuzuriha a ton, and always will, but I love you just as much, Senkuu!”

Surging to his feet, he clenched the hand not holding his teacup into a fist, determined to say everything he wanted to say. “I want both of you with me as I grow old, and I want both of you to be happy! For three thousand years, the thought of how much I loved you two kept me going.” He looked down at Senkuu, who was staring at him in shock. “If you and Yuzuriha don’t love each other, that’s fine, I just want all of us to be together! I’ll do whatever I can to help rebuild humanity, and I’m sure Yuzuriha will too!”

Swallowing hard, he sank back down, draining the remains of his lukewarm tea as Senkuu stared into the fire. It wasn’t the best confession, but it was sincere. He awkwardly poured himself as fresh cup, anxious as to Senkuu’s response.

“Well,” Senkuu said dryly after a lengthy silence. “I knew you liked me, but I never expected this.” He drank his tea in one long gulp, and got another cup, gaze still distant. “Taiju. I don’t know if I could call my feelings for you and Yuzuriha love, but I ten billion percent care about you both.”

“Then...” Taiju said slowly, understanding dawning upon him.

Senkuu gave him a rare soft smile. “Yeah. I don’t know much about dating beyond generalities, but I’m willing to learn if you two are with me.”

“YEEESSS!” Taiju shouted, spilling his tea as he bounded to his feet in victory. Senkuu winced and grumbled about having a loud boyfriend, but Taiju was too happy to care. “We’ll definitely revive Yuzuriha, and the rest of humanity too!” he yelled at the sky. He had complete confidence that Senkuu could figure out how to reverse the petrification and bring everyone back to life.


End file.
